


I Want It That Way

by itsbeyondjay



Series: Just Another Boyband [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeyondjay/pseuds/itsbeyondjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction is a boy band in the late 90s and early 00s, Harry is in love with Niall, shenanigans happen. That's it really, just a collection of blurbs chronicling moments between them and in the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Being in a boy band was never what Harry imagined for his life, he couldn’t really dance, pop wasn’t his type of music, the people he hung out with weren’t really the kind who would even like boy bands. So he even surprised himself when he agreed to join Liam’s band, maybe it was because they were cool guys and he didn’t imagine it take off like it did. Here they were though about to sign a record deal, about to practically sign their lives away. He still had some time to back out of it, had some time to say no and bail, and part of him wanted too, hell he was about to just get up and walk out and never come back when a familiar presence came to his side.

“Crazy huh? About to be legit recording artists!” The fake blonde spoke excitedly.

Harry could help but smile at Niall’s wide grin and shining blue eyes, the boy had this way to seem super excited about everything. Harry was pretty sure if they told them they’d have to wear clown suits all the time Niall would just laugh and start to describe exactly the tye of clown he wanted to eb and why it was going to be awesome. 

“Yeah… it’s crazy.” Harry replied back, returning the smile with a little wink.

Niall just laughed and nudged Harry with his elbow “Be a bit more excited mate! You can finally buy that car you wanted!” Niall exclaimed, the wide grin still on his face.

Harry just laughed and nodded, as he ran his fingers over lips, a habit he picked up from his dad, “that’s true, don’t have to take public transport or walk everywhere anymore, always a good thing.”

Niall was going to say something else but the receptionist told them they could all head in now. The group stood up and Niall threw his arm around Harry’s shoulder and whispered in his ear “Remember you promised me first ride though.” Harry’s heart flipped a bit and he paused for a moment as Niall pulled away with a laugh and walked into the office. Suddenly Harry didn’t want to run away, he wanted to do this, the money, the fame those were things he wanted but he also realized if he were to run he’d lose the one thing he really wanted.

Niall, fucking, Horan.


	2. The Answer to Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Harry saw Niall was the day after he joined the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these boys, if i did I'd be rich and not writing fan fic.

The first time Harry saw Niall was the day after he joined the band. He was a friend of Zayn’s who hung around and laughed at them, he’d just sit on the couch in Liam’s basement as they went through steps and songs trying to master them. Liam had entered them in a local talent competition at the mall and they had been practicing nonstop. Something was missing though, and they couldn’t figure out what. Liam and Louis kept moving them around and suggesting new places to stand, new way to enter, switching up harmonies some but none of it worked.

“You guys are so hopeless.” Niall said shaking his head from the couch. “And in last place… what’s your guys’ name again?”

Liam scowled at him as the others snickered a bit; they were pretty hopeless if they were being honest. The four part harmony wasn’t working, Harry was visibly the worst dancer, and they didn’t even have a name yet. Louis patted Liam on the back and suggested they go get a drink of water and figure stuff out. As they made their way upstairs Zayn began singing some song by this new artist named Usher, it wasn’t Harry’s style of music but it was catchy. But he was more entranced by the fact that Niall had gotten up and began singing with Zayn, this golden haired thorn in the band’s side could actually sing.

The scary thing was he actually harmonized with Zayn pretty well, like they had done this before, which thinking about it would make sense, Zayn and Niall had been friends since they were kids so the two of them singing with each other wasn’t that surprising when Harry dwelled on it. Liam and Louis had made their way back down stairs with water bottles for everyone and Liam stopped on the steps as he listened to Zayn and Niall finish the song.

“You can sing?”

Niall turned to Liam with a grin on his face and shrugged. “A bit, not the greatest or anything, but I dabble.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? You should sing with us for the talent show.” Liam continued down the steps handing a bottle of water to Harry.

“You never asked dude, if you want to know about people it’s best to use your words.” Niall said laughing a bit as he punched Liam’s shoulder. “But sure, I’ll be in the band. All great boy bands have five members anyway, and a blond one!”

“You’re a fake blond Niall.” Zayn said from where he was leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

“Still blond.” Niall said as he sat back down on the couch next to Harry, smiling at him.

Harry couldn’t help but smile back, he didn’t really know anything about the boy besides he could sing, was a fake blond and his smile and happiness was contagious. 

“I’m Harry.” He told the boy.

“I know man, I’ve been here for two hours.” The blonde boy said, standing up. “Before I work though, I demand you buy me lunch. We will call it a signing bonus.” He looked down at Harry and winked. “Harry will buy.”  
“Wait what?” Harry quickly interjected, as Louis and Zayn laughed.

“Yeah man, maybe some food will help you not trip over your own two feet when we dance.” Niall answered, wrapping an arm around Zayn as they made their way up the steps. Quickly adding “New band rule, worst dancer always buys.” 

“Wait… no. I think we should have a vote!” Harry shouted after them, Louis laughing as he made his way up the stairs too. Liam turned off some of the lights and the fan before walking over to him and offering a smile.

“I’ll split the bill with you Harry, don’t worry. He sure is something though huh?” Liam said as they began their way out of the basement to meet the others.

Harry smiled a bit, running his hand through his hair. “Yeah, he really is.”


End file.
